Luv Love Power Version B
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: White Day special. 2nd Edition. Here's another take on our beloved Sion-sama. This time it's MariyaXSion. And what about Mizuho oneesama?


_**LUV LOVE POWER VERSION B**_

"Mariya, let's have lunch together……… Are?" Mizuho went to Mariya's classroom during lunch time. No sign of her around. "Weird, she usually comes around in the first place." he thought. "Mmm, never mind, the rest should be at the café by now." he went to the cafeteria. Kana and Yukari were already there, except that Sion was nowhere either.

"What's with Sion-san too? It's rare for her not to miss this place?" Mizuho scooped the piece of meatball from his plate.

"Come to think of it, Mariya oneesama also hardly come here these days." Yukari mumbled with her mouth full of the cakes she bought.

"I thought of it………."

"Maybe they're still at the library after all. Exams are coming up, right?" asked Kana.

"Ha ha. I doubt Mariya is that hardworking to over study at the library. I never remember seeing her at the library though."

"Let's go find them after this." said Yukari.

"Iye. I'll go. After all………."

"After all, the Elder has her responsibility too, right?"

"Err……..Right."

"Yosh, let's see who will be finishing up all the food here first, then who's gonna find both of them first." Yukari exclaimed excitedly and quite munched on her cakes.

"Oii, Yukari-chan, that's not fair! We're not ready yet!" Mizuho panicked. Kana just laughed.

Meanwhile………….

At the usual park area……..

Sion and Mariya were sitting closely together under a shady tree with their bentos.

"Huh, today's another good day to have a meal under the sky, isn't it?" Sion nibbled on the cookies Mariya bought for her.

"Yeah, plus Sion-sama with me, it's a great one. Ahhh………shiawase." Mariya, without further warning, laid down onto Sion's lap. Sion startled, but slowly she gently brushed Mariya's hair neatly aside and stared down at her. Mariya smiled at her, closed her eyes and took a short rest. Sion looked at her cutie face as she was resting, she herself leaned back against the tree.

"Ne, Sion-sama?"

"Nani desu ka?"

"You haven't kiss me yet today."

"Oh, I haven't?"

"Aww, Sion-sama, that's unfair. I thought Sion-sama loves me more than anyone else. That she will kiss me everyday when no one's around, as a proof of our love bond."

"Ha ha, you're going too far there, Mariya-san. We have time here after all, with no one around." Sion smiled on and slowly brushed her cheek.

"Awww, Sion-sama!" she sat up all of a sudden. "I cannot live without you, you know? When Sion-sama's not around, I feel like a tormented one."

"That's not true." she held her hand across Mariya's cheek. "You have Mizuho-san with you after school, don't you? Plus, I'm better now, so you don't have to worry about me not around. I'll finish this year with you everyday.

"Ah, Sion-sama….."

"Ahh, Mariya-san….."

There seemed to be some flowery background behind them. (You know what I mean). The two of them seemed to be blushing as well, as Sion had her lips close to hers, while she just closed her eyes waiting for it.

"Chuuu……"

That, lasted for quite some time. Mariya looked excited during the kiss.

"Waa, Sion-sama, suteki!!!" she sounded so satisfied like a small kid.

"Glad to hear that." she just replied.

"Sion-sama ga ai shite ru!" she looked straight at her.

"Me too."

Just then the school bell rang, meaning its was the end of their lunch time.

"Jaa, let's go back." Sion stood up, grabbed her bento box and held out her hand to her. Mariya looked at her for a moment, then reached out for her hand as she grabbed her own bento box and stood up. Both of them walked back to the main school building, holding hands together. Mariya leaned her head against Sion's shoulder. Sion just smiled as they walked on. They went back into the building and that's where they bumped into Mizuho.

"Mariya, Sion-san!"

"Oh, Mi…Mizuho-chan!" Mariya sounded a little panicked.

"Mizuho-san." Sion was as calm as usual.

"Where did both of you been? We just thought that you would've join us during lunch?"

"Errr…. I was with Sion-sama all the time. I…… was asking her to help me out a little with my studies."

"That's right."

"Eh? Mariya, I thought you usually don't care about your studies this much?"

"Eh? Oh, eto….. I just thought I need to bulk up little, otherwise I won't be able to get to a good college like Mizuho-chan." she looked nervous.

"Daijou ka? You looked a little…….? Have you ate your lunch yet?"

"Don't worry about her, Mizuho-san. She's just a little worn out from the studies. Anyway we already had our bento just now. Thanks for asking."

"Sou ka? That's good. Then I'll just have to tell Kana-chan & Yukari-chan about this later. Let's go, Sion-san. Next up is History."

"Okay." As Mizuho turned back and walked back to his class, Sion quickly whispered to Mariya. "Meet you up behind the gym after school today."

"Mmm."

Sion walked into her class. Mariya looked on for awhile, before proceeding to her own classroom.


End file.
